George Winkler
George Winkler fue hermano de Margaret J. Winkler, la dueña de la primera compañía que distribuyó los cortos animados de Walt Disney. Ayudó a Charles Mintz a desintegrar el equipo de animadores de Disney y lograr que trabajaran para ellos. Produjo varios cortos de Oswald el Conejo Afortunado antes de que Walter Lantz obtuviera los derechos del personaje. Filmografía Oswald 1928 #Harem Scarem #High Up #Mississippi Mud #Panicky Pancakes #Fiery Fireman #Rocks and Socks #South Pole Flight #Bull-Oney #A Horse Tale #Farmyard Follies 1929 #Homeless Homer #Yanky Clippers #Hen Fruit #Sick Cylinders #Hold 'Em Ozzie #The Suicide Sheik #Alpine Antics #The Lumberjack #The Fishing Fool #Stage Stunts #Stripes and Stars #The Wicked West #Ice Man's Luck #Nuts and Jolts #Jungle Jingles #Weary Willies #Saucy Sausages Otros 1925 #Eve's Lover #Hot Dogs (productor) #The Smoke Eater (productor) #The Flight That Failed (productor) #Hair Raiser (productor) #A Ike-Calamity (productor) #Bokays and Brickbatz (productor) #Jams and Gems (productor) #Monkey Business (productor) #Battling for Barleycorn (productor) #Punctured Romance (productor) #The Ghost Fakir (productor) #The Sucker Game (productor) #Back to Batching (productor) #Double Crossed (productor) 1926 #Scents and Nonsense (productor) #The Feather Pushers (productor) #Cops Suey (productor) #Puss and Boots (productor) #Chicken Chaser (productor) #East is Best (productor) #Shore Enough (productor) #Watery Gravy (productor) #Cheese It (productor) #Dots and Dashers (productor) #The Wrong Queue (productor) #Gold Struck (productor) #Making Good (productor) 1927 #Horse Play (productor) #Busy Birds (productor) #Sharps and Flats (productor) #Kiss Crossed (productor) #Fool's Errant (productor) #Stomach Trouble (productor) #Hire a Hall (productor) #Don Go On (productor) #Burnt Up (productor) #Tired Wheels (productor) #Night Owl (productor) #The Rug (productor) #On the Trail (productor) #Passing the Hat (productor) #Best Wishes (productor) #Wild Rivals (productor) #Topsy and Eva (productor) #Sealing Whacks (productor) #Aero Nuts (productor) #Bee Cause (productor) #Web Feet (productor) #Skinny (productor) #School Daze (productor) #Rail Rode (productor) #Tupsy Turvy (productor) #Pie curs (productor) #Milk Made (productor) #For Crime's Sake (productor) #The Stork Exchange (productor) #Ice Boxed (productor) #Grid Ironed (productor) 1928 #Pig Styles (productor) #Shadow Theory (productor) #A Hunger Stroke (productor) #Wired and Fired (productor) #Love Sunk (productor) #Tong Tier (productor) #A Bum Steer (productor) #The Long Count (productor) #Gold Bricks (productor) #Patent Medicine Kid (productor) #Stage Coacher (productor) #Rain Dropper (productor) #A Companiote Mirage (productor) #News Reeling (productor) #Baby Feud (productor) #Sea Sword (productor) #Show Vote (productor) #The Phantom Trail (productor) #Come Easy, Go Slow (productor) #Peaches and Scream (productor) #Nicked Nags (productor) #Liar Bird (productor) #Still Waters (productor) #Night Howls (productor) 1929 #Cow Belles (productor) #Hospitalities (productor) #Reduced Weights (productor) #Hen Fruit (productor) #Fliying Yeast (productor) #Vanishing Screams (productor) #Joint Affair (productor) #Sheep Skinned (productor) #Lone Shark (productor) #Torrid Toreadors (productor) #Golf Socks (productor) #Petting Larceny (productor) #Hat Aches (productor) #A Fur Peace (productor) #Auto Suggestion (productor) #Sleepy Holler (productor) 1939 #Park Your Baby (editor) 1940 #A Boy, a Gun and Birds (editor) #The Mouse Exterminator (editor) #Man of Tin (editor) #Blackboard Revue (editor) #Practice Makes Perfect (editor) #The Greyhound and the Rabbit (editor) #Fish Follies (editor) #The Egg Hunt (editor) #Barnyard Babies (editor) #The Pooch Parade (editor) #News Oddities (editor) #The Timid Pup (editor) #A Peep in the Deep (editor) #Tangled Television (editor) #Farmer Tom Thumb (editor) #School Boy Dreams (editor) #Mouse Meets Lion (editor) #Happy Holidays (editor) #The Mad Hatter (editor) #Paunch 'n' Judy (editor) #Mr. Elephant Goes to Town (jefe de producción) 1941 #The Little Theater (editor) #There's Music in Your Hair (editor) #The Merry Mouse Cafe (editor) #A Helping Paw (jefe de producción) #The Streamlined Donkey (jefe de producción) #The Way of All Pests (jefe de producción) #It Happened to Crusoe (jefe de producción) #Land of Fun (jefe de producción) #Tom Thumb's Brother (jefe de producción) #Kitty Gets the Bird (jefe de producción) #Dumb Like a Fox (jefe de producción) #The Cuckoo I.Q. (jefe de producción) #The Cute Recruit (jefe de producción) #Playing the Pied Piper (jefe de producción) #The Crystal Gazer (jefe de producción) #Who's Zoo in Hollywood (jefe de producción) Categoría:Personas